Romeo & Juliet
by HKF LOVE
Summary: a story of our Abhirika , Romeo n Juliet love just peep in to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys ;)**

 **Sorry :p (oops I always say that :D )**

 **Any way been to busy with my boring life , been having fun in SCHOOL ! :(**

 **Fursat nahi milrahi iss school she dosto kya karun , been missing ulot lots , rahmadan ki wajah she timetable kuch zaayda packed hogaya hai . sehri , 4 hour sleep , school , friends ;) sleep a bit more homework :( n iftari**

 **Issliyeh time nahi mila kuch post karneh keh liyeh , n ive missed 2 months abhirika story :'( but promise will read n review u lots amazing stories , got lots to catch up :P even cid episode :(**

 **Any way choro mehri life ki story this in a short story only 1 chap don't force me to write more cuz ill never finish it :(**

 **Romeo n Juliet!**

Abhijeet (Romeo) : she shall meet me once , her beautiful eyes shall see mine , her hair shall fly onto her face , n I may fall into her forever . Lost in her beauty , the moon shall shine bright in the sky when our lips touch , that night shall be the most beautiful of all ….

He was staring into the dark blue sky , where the moon was full , just then someone put his hand on his shoulder , he smiled as his eyes glistened in the bright moon

Abhijeet (Romeo) : my wish …shall this dream come true , may we come together forever ,with no problems in our life , may our families stop fighting . may be a Montague n she may be a Capulet , but when we fall under the spell of love , nothing can stop us

Daya(Romeos cousin ) : nothing may stop u Romeo thou love is true ..n ye deserve that right to love , may my dream be to see u 2 together come true …..(he brought up a ticket , a ticket to the Capulets mask party)…this shall grant ur wish a ticket to the Capulets party , may u dance with thy Juliet , n make her ur forever .

Abhijeet(Romeo) : thanx…now shall all my dreams come true …may we be together forever , her lovable eyes n those 2 blushing cheeks . that angelic beauty , my angel may I call her (he took the invitation card , n went inside hurriedly he changed into an dashing white suit , he placed a rose in his coats pocked)

Daya(Romeos cousin ): thou shall not go alone , there's lots of danger Romeo , may I come with thee , ur protection is my responsibility

Romeo nodded n they got into the car they reached the Capulets party Romeos eyes shined seeing the scenery, finally he was here , now all he wanted to see was his love JULIET!

The security was really tight Romeo put on his mask , n showed his pass n entered , the building was sparkling , disco lights were everywhere with party decorations , he walked forward , the loud music was hurting his ears n the crazy singing , he was getting really frustrated . he tried looking around for his love, but no use he couldn't find her . he didn't know but all this was getting him mad , he ran out into somewhere quite . there was a tap in that room he washed his face . n swayed his hand through his charming hair , causing it to be all messy n dangling in his eyes . he walked towards a fish tank n looked through it , he saw fish swimming , just then his eyes stopped his heart beat fastened . there he saw his beauty queen , she was looking through the fish tank she looked through the fish tank , their eyes met . they felt like they had fallen in love once again . LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT! He felt as she was soo close to her ,her face in his face but no it was the glass n the water that had refracted n reflected her image big. They walked looking into each other's eyes ;) they were about to get at the end of tank , when Juliet's cousin pulled her , she was looking in his eyes whilst her cousin was dragging her . she picked her dress up n ran ..

Romeo didn't know wat to do he was staring at her n then he went after her dogging the people , he stopped as he saw HIS JULIETS hand placed in someone else . he gave a sad smile towards her . she saw it n smiled wide . Juliet's cousin was dancing with Juliet , soft music was in the back ground . but Juliet was lost in the face of Romeo . her eyes were not able to move off him , he was looking too charming , maybe a bit too much ;) . then a round of claps was heard , Juliet's cousin let go of her n Romeo came running towards her spinned her n they landed against the wall . Romeo was holding Juliet by the shoulder . they looked into each other's eyes deeply seeing all that pure love

 **Romeo**

 **If I profane with my unworthiest hand**

 **This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:**

 **My lips, two blushing pilgrims ready stand**

 **To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.**

 _Juliet came out of his hold n stepped back_

 **Juliet**

 **Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,**

 **Which mannerly devotion shows in this;**

 **For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,**

 **And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.**

 _He held her again by the shoulder tightly_

 **Romeo**

 **Have not saints lips , and holy palmers too?**

 _he asked her in a question gaze_

 **Juliet**

 **Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.**

 _She try to tell him that stop_

 **Romeo**

 **O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;**

 **They pray-grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.**

 _He tried to kiss her_

 **Juliet**

 **Saints do not move, though grants for prayers' sake**

 _She put her hand out saying no_

 **Romeo**

 **Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take**

 _But he didn't listen , n they kissed passionately behind the curtains ,_

After 5 mins they broke apart , Romeo removed a hair strand off her face

Romeo: I have fallen in love , deep love indeed , which the reason is only thee

Juliet: thee my only love thee n I will never love again

They both hugged each other , n then Romeo kissed her lips once again

The curtain moved apart n there stood Juliet's cousin

Juliet cousin : JULIET!

They broke apart from the kiss, Juliet gave a worried face to Romeo , Juliet's cousin dragged Juliet but somehow Romeo held her hand n pulled her back with a jerk , she came crashing into his hard chest .she stared into his eyes . he held her tightly by her waist , he brought his face close once again which made her lean her head back , n he kissed on her neck , n gave a little bite. N then let go, Juliet went running n blushing, a beautiful white angel she was indeed . he smiled n came down the stairs looking for his cousin , it was time they get out this place.

He found his cousin n soon were out the Capulets building . they sat in the car , n it started then he saw her shadow , she smiled at him ,n he

First pointed to himself

Then to his heart

N then to her

Saying I love u

N gave a flying kiss, he once again said I LOVE U BABES, MY HEARTBEAT ;)

N he went from there , here Juliet was dancing , a beautiful smile was on her face but then she remembered the fear ! their FAMILIES :( the fights how they hav to stay away

Juliet : aye Romeo oh Romeo , I love thee n I wish our love last for million of years , don't know when we shall reunite without any problems

Aye Romeo that kiss, that bite has made me crazy do come back, I can't live without thee!

Here the car was about to get out of the Capulets place when the bodyguards stopped them

Bodyguard: stop!

They all got out the car, Romeos cousin came forwards

Romeos cousin: wat happened, why thee not allow us to go through ?

Bodyguard: thee not Capulets thee r Montague !

Romeos cousin looked at Romeo n signaled him to run ! Romeo ran from there into a woody land , the moon was shining n it was pitch black . the body guard ran after him leaving Romeos cousin behind . Romeos cousin got into the car n drove off! Here the bodyguard couldn't find Romeo

Romeo , here he was climbing the wall of the building , trying to reach Juliet's bedroom , he was up on the balcony . he hid himself he saw a shadow moving a shadow of a lady , she opened the door n came to the balcony , she rested her arm , n stared in to the sky , full of shining stars ! the sight was memorable .

Juliet : aye Romeo all I see is thou face every where . look see the shining stars made thou face . thou face is shining in front of my face . my eyes close to see thee . why Romeo why did I fall for thee , why did I fall under the spell of love ? knowing when we will never come together , enemies ! our families r ….may I be ur…

Romeo was staring at her , her beauty ! her face was shining in the moon ,n her curls were flying into her face , he came up to her n hugged her from behind this made Juliet jump hard n she turned around in a jerk , she screamed . Romeo got scared n the only way he found to calm her down was a soft passionate kiss . he blocked his mouth with her , n they kissed passionately . they separated after few mins n Juliet looked at him n gently put a hand on his cheek n said

Juliet : oh Romeo u freaked the hell out of , …what r thee doing here . Romeo there's lots of danger thee must leave plss

He gently placed his hand on her face n brushed his hand against her soft skin, he pressed his body against her making her lean backer nearly about to fall of the balcony

Romeo : oh Juliet ..everything is fair in love n war ..no need to be afraid .there's nothing to hide when thee hav fallen in love ( he gave an wink ) he leaned more on her which made her fall backwards with him on top of her , they were falling down the balcony Romeo spinned Juliet so now he was at the bottom n she was on top of him falling , she stared into his eyes to see pure love . SPLASH! They landed into water . the came floating on top of the water . Juliet clutched Romeos shirt tight. They got out the water n sat at the edge of the pool . Juliet shivered due to coldness . Romeo brought his arms around her n gave her an side hug . she gently put her head on his shoulder

Juliet : my I keep my head on ur shoulder for ever , may our families come over the fights may we unite . why does life make thee suffer so much . why couldn't love just unite with no problems ….there was sadness in her eyes

Romeo brought her head up n made her look into his eyes n spoke with a caring voice

Romeo : oh Juliet life would be so boring with out problems ,

Juliet: but oh Romeo , thee can never be mine , our families will never agree , they will get me married soon n this will break thy heart . oh Romeo for gods sake please leave we shall never come together .

She got up from the swimming n walked forward Romeo came from behind n turned her with jerk

Romeo : oh Juliet why thee soo sweet n innocent , thee not worry our love will come true , just hav faith in me ;)

He winked at her n hugged her gave her kiss on her forehead n they walked in hands in hands , n soon disappeared into the moon . CLICK ! a photo was taken

 _ **The end!**_

 **There katam hogi yeh Romeo n Juliet :D this is only how much I could write ;)**

 **Well hands in hands ;) matlb ki rehgay Hamesha saath ;p**

 **N yeh sorry I wrote all of this in English :D couldn't help it tried to write like shakes sphere :P using thee thou ect**

 **Well**

 **Thee (you) thou (your) thy (your) doth (does) hath (has) whilst (while) art (are) 'tis (it is) 'twas (it was) ye ( you)**

 **Ok fare enough :P didn't use all the words too hard plus reader ;) I think it will be hard for u lot to read**

 **Beacause when I read through it my words were getting mixed up**

 **Any way hope u enjoyed n don't forget to review ;)**

 **N oh yeh :( only 4 reviews for yeh dosti , not impressed friends …do review that ..if u can thanku**


	2. thank u :)

**THANKU : D**

 **KamiKaze Black :** thanx for reviewing :) n yeh Romeo n Juliet will always rock ;)

 **abhirika and duo ' s princess :** thanx for reviewing :) ahhh.. the end part , is that Romeo takes Juliet in his hands n disappears in the moon light ….hope u understood not a good explainer ….

 **A.S Anjaana :** thanx for reviewing :) yeh I would have used abhirikas name , but as it was all in English content , their names weren't going with the writing

 **Guddi abhirika fan :** thanx for reviewing **:)**

 **FantasticMAGGI02:** thanx for reviewing :)

 **Haffooo:** thanx for reviewing :) hehehhe :D u always blush yaar , a good thing ;) keep blushing n smiling god bless u :*

 **Guest** : thanx for reviewing :)

 **Guest** : thanx for reviewing :) sorry by accident I wrote his name wrong ..

 **Aditi :** thanx for reviewing :) no they didn't die

 **Xxx :** thanx for reviewing :)

 **Shubhangi's Abhi :** thanx for reviewing :)

 **Lovelyn.S :** thanx for reviewing :)

 **One again a very big thanku for all ur lovely reviews keep supporting me , inshallah I will come back with more abhirika stories ….love u all**


End file.
